


Friday the 13th

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Gen, Hell's Studio AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Hell's Studio AU. Its Friday the 13th and Sammy isn't having the best day ever.





	Friday the 13th

Today was Friday the 13, which was rumored to be a day full of bad luck. To Bendy he's been having good luck so far, but Henry told him that this day was just superstition by people. Bendy didn't care, and hoped today would be a normal day.

Well, it was normal for everyone, except a certain music director.

Henry and Joey heard the door opened and knew Sammy was here. "Good morning Sammy, how are- Ah!" Henry yelled.

"Sammy! What happened to you?!" Joey yelled.

The music director's suit was covered with a giant coffee stain, his pants were ripped, and a bucket of blue paint went on him.

"Ever since I woke up, my day has been one disaster after the next!" Sammy yelled. "First my coffee spilled all over me, then I tripped on a bottle waking up my neighbors cats and they scratched my pants! To make it worse, on my way here! A worker didn't see where he was going and paint spilled on me!" Sammy yelled going to his office, slamming his stuff on his desk.

"Guessing Friday the 13th took a lot out of ya." Joey said nudging his shoulder. Sammy glared at Bendy's creator, and he took a few steps away.

Henry went over to the Music Director putting his hands on the desk. "Relax Sammy, it's just a superstation. I mean everyone has their bad days." Henry explained.

"Yeah! But mine had to be on a day, where bad luck actually happens!" Sammy yelled. He opened his briefcase, and his eyes widen in fear as he took the papers outs. "It has to here!" Sammy yelled.

Henry was confused. "What is?" He asked.

"The music sheet for the episode! It's gone!" Sammy yelled as he looked all over his briefcase for it.

"Sammy. Relax. The episode isn't due till Sunday. You have time." Henry said slowly trying to calm down Sammy.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Sammy yelled. He hit his hand on a pipe, which spurt out ink hitting Sammy in the pants, which almost look like he wet himself. "Really!" He yelled.

Joey passed by, and chuckled. Sammy used his hand to cover the stain in embarrassment. Henry shrugged and left the office. Sammy sighed and stepped out to take a breath. "Can this day get any worse?" He mumbled.

Bendy tripped over a bored, dropping a bucket of honey onto Sammy, covering him in a sticky substance. To make this day worse, Alice had a bag of feathers for a costume she was going to make, and tripped over Bendy and the bag of feathers landed on Sammy.

Henry and Joey covered their eyes, not wanting to see the disastrous result, but slowly opened their eyes and covered their mouths in shock seeing Sammy look like a chicken. The two friends were trying hard not to speak, but before they can, Sammy went to his office grabbed his things and walked out of the studio.

"Well at least he didn't yell." Bendy said breaking the silence.

The group heard someone hit a car hard, and when they quickly looked at the window, Sammy slammed his brief case on a car making the driver complain.

"I think Sammy is okay now." He asked nervously chuckling.

Later at night, Henry got done with his work early and decided to go check up on Sammy to make sure he got home safe. Bendy also came along just so he can check up on Sammy as well.

Speaking of Sammy, he was in his room wearing his normal house clothes. Since he got home he took a shower to remove the feathers, honey and paint from his body, and spent the whole day doing his music writing at home. Sammy heard someone knocking on his door and went to check whom it is. He looked at the window and saw Henry and Bendy. Sammy rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Sammy." Henry said. "How are you feeling?"

Sammy shrugged. "I'm fine, nothing bad happened since I came home. Unless you count me cleaning my bathroom for over an hour." He explained. Henry and Bendy looked at each other and sighed. "But you two can come in." Henry and Bendy smiled and went inside Sammy's house. They sat down on his couch as Sammy sat on the couch the opposite of him. "So why are you guys here?" Sammy asked.

"We just want to check up on you." Henry said.

Sammy sighed. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be okay." He said.

Bendy went to Sammy and sat next to him. "I know your fine, but your day was so awful. Glad you left early." Bendy said. Sammy raised an eyebrow wondering why Bendy said he was 'lucky' to go home early. "Well Joey was non-stop talking about it, and laughing." He said.

Sammy glared at Bendy, who just smiled nervously.

Henry gave a small smile. "I-It wasn't too bad. It was just a 1." Henry looked up at Sammy who was glaring at him. "2. 3. Okay it was all day." Henry said as he frowned, seeing Sammy was glaring at him, knowing Henry was lying.

"But." Bendy stepped in. "Only a few people laughed." Bendy still got the same glare, Sammy gave Henry. "Okay, it was everyone, including me." Bendy admitted. "But," Bendy spoke again, "Henry didn't laugh."

Sammy looked at the animator in the face, and saw he nodded. "Well I didn't laugh too much, but honestly to me I feel your pain, it was a bad day, so what, tomorrow will be one good day." Henry explained, putting his hands on the Music Director's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better. I had a bad day too." Henry admitted. Sammy and Bendy looked at Henry in shock.

"Henry, you never had a bad day, even when the day is bad, you still try to make it good." Bendy said.

Henry chuckled. "Well, remember the day the storyboards never got done?" Henry asked.

How could Bendy forget, he literally turned into a blob of ink screaming when he found out the storyboards were not done, and the due date was over the next day.

Henry chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Well that was my fault, I tripped on my shoelace, and knocked down the storyboards, making them mix up in order." He explained chuckling. Bendy glared at him, and Henry chuckled nervously. Seeing no one was laughing at him, Henry grabbed Bendy and dragged him out of the house.

Sammy stood there in surprise, but shrugged and went back upstairs to finish his work and get some sleep.

The next day Sammy showed up clean and safe, he had everything with him this time, and spent his day normally. However, today was a bad day, not for him but a certain someone.

"Okay! Who spilled rainbow ink on my book!" Joey yelled. "Bendy!"

Sammy silently chuckled at the payback Joey Drew gave him at the studio, and smiled. "Thanks Bendy." Sammy whispered.


End file.
